INSTANT MESSAGING
by Badwolfxx
Summary: Yeah, everybody does it now! Aliens the lot. wrote this agesss ago, but might write a new chapter soon
1. IM find new friends and old

_Imagine that the doctor and some other familiar people start IMing! Set after doomsday but before the last torchwood._

_Badwolf- rose_

_Oncoming storm- doctor_

_IDIOT101- Mickey_

_STUD4EVA- Owen_

_GEEKchic- Toshiko_

_Welsh princess- Gwen_

_THE COFFEE MAN- Ianto_

_CARDIFF united-Rhys_

_BLONDEDIVA- Jackie_

_(The others u has to guess!)_

Badwolf has signed on.

IDIOT101 has signed on.

IDIOT101: hey babe

Badwolf: hey how's work?

IDIOT101: All right deactivated some bombs and stuff.

Badwolf: cool.

STUD4EVA has signed on.

STUD4EVA: hey micks.

IDIOT101: Heya o.

Badwolf: Hus this Mickey?

IDIOt101: o mate from London.. Owen Harper.

Badwolf: this London?

IDIOT 101: no the other one

STUD4EVA: WTF????

Badwolf: personal joke.

STUD4EVA: Funny. Not.

IDIOT101: where r u now o?

STUD4EVA: Cardiff…confidential work.

IDIOT101: rose gets a lot of that, works for special ops…

Badwolf: shut it Mickey.

IDIOT101: well u shuda got a better a job after all u kno…

Welsh princess has signed on.

IDIOT101: friend of yours?

Welsh princess: Heya Owen.

STUD4EVA: hey freckles.

Welsh princess: hilarious.

Badwolf: How's the power station?

Welsh princess: WATTT?

Badwolf: never mind.

STUD4EVA: hey freckles, fancy coming round to mine tonight?

Welsh princess: I might do im a bit shaken after. You kno.

STUD4EVA: Yeah shit that was terrifying.

IDIOT101: Wat was terrifying?

STUD4EVA: U wouldn't understand!

Badwolf: MEEEEE???? NOT UNDERSTAND TERRFING????

STUD4EVA: y WATS terrifying in your life?

Badwolf: u wouldn't believe me if I told u????

Welsh princess: try us seriously we would.

IDIOT 101: FINE!

Badwolf: stop in the conversation now.

CARDIFF united has signed in.

STUD4EVA: look who it isn't.

CARDIFF united: hey Gwen baby hu r Ur friends?

Welsh princess: don't really know them.

CARDIFF united: what do you work as???

IDIOT 101: Im a bomb deactivator and Roses special ops.

CARDIFF united: Gwen's special ops to. Neva bloody gets to c her!!!!

IDIOT 101: YEAH same well gota go cya xxx

IDIOT 101 has just signed off.

CARDIFF UNINTED has just signed off.

Welsh princess: special ops eh???

Badwolf: erm yeah..yeah!

Welsh princess: lol Im not!

Badwolf: but ur boyfriend…?

Welsh princess: it's a cover for what I really do!

Badwolf: no joke??? Same!!!

Welsh princess: watya do?

Badwolf: its confidential.

Welsh princess : same.. hey wait its not torchwood is it???  
Badwolf: erm…

Trust the captain has signed in.

Trust the captain: GET TO BED U LOT!!! Hard day at work 2moz!!!

Badwolf: I better get to be soon too.

STUD4EVA: 5 more mins…?

Trust the captain: NBODY SPEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trust the captain: ROSE????????????????

Badwolf: u kno me???

Trust the captain: where r u ?? r u on the tardis???? Shit I don't belive it!!!!!!!!!!

Badwolf: OMFG!!!! JACKKKKKKK!

YOUR INTERNET SERVICE HAS BEEN DICONNECTED TRY AGAIN TOMORROW.


	2. The plot thickens

_Part two! _

_Badwolf- rose _

_Oncoming storm- doctor _

_IDIOT101- Mickey _

_STUD4EVA- Owen _

_GEEKchic- Toshiko _

_Welsh princess- Gwen _

_THE COFFEE MAN- Ianto _

_CARDIFF united-Rhys _

_BLONDEDIVA- Jackie _

_(The others u has to guess!)_

Badwolf is online

BLONDEDIVA has signed on.

BLONDEDIVA: hello love, aren't you supposed to be working???

Badwolf: not busy mum! Wat are u doing???

BLONDEDIVA: just about to go shopping. Petes treating me to a new outfit!

Badwolf: Pete treats you too a new outfits every week mum!

BLONDEDIVA: LOL! I got to go then love cya!

Badwolf: bye mum x

BLONDEDIVA has signed off.

THE COFFEE MAN has signed on.

Badwolf is set to out to lunch.

Oncoming storm has signed on.

THE COFFEE MAN: hey hu r u??

Oncoming storm: Im a doctor! Trying out IM!

THE COFFEE MAN: Oh do u know Owen Harper? Used to work at Cardiff general???

Oncoming storm: no im not that kind of a doctor. Im kind of a technical doctor….

THE COFFEE MAN: Like a dj!!???

Oncoming storm: Cwl. So ys ur name say THE COFFEE MAN?

THE COFFEE MAN: well where I work I kind of make all the coffee, so when tosh made me this account she thought it would be fitting.

Oncoming storm has gone out of range of Internet access.

Badwolf is online.

Trust the captain has signed on.

Trust the captain: Rose???? The Internet connection failed! What happened? Where are you are you with him????

Badwolf: N. I was hoping u wer

Trust the captain: What happened.

Badwolf: im stuck in a parralell world.

Trust the captain: No joke?

Badwolf; really.

Trust the captain; SHIT!!!

Badwolf: what about you??

Trust the captain: Boss of torchwood Cardiff…I kinda hoped he might well…

THE COFFEE MAN: Hello sir. Who is this man?

Trust the captain: ahh morning ianto! Im in my office bring me some coffee when you've got a spare minute.

THE COFFEE MAN: I was just speaking to a doctor. He signed on as the Oncoming storm.

Badwolf: OMFG!!!

Trust the captain: That's him!!!!!Rose email me im going to get u out of that parallel world. Even if it means opening the rift?!????!

THE COFFEE MAN: sir?????????????

Badwolf has signed off.

Trust the captain has signed off.

Versailles princess has signed on.

Versailles princess: I NEED TO FIND ROSE TYLER!!1 IF YOU SPEAK TO HER AGAIN TELL HER IM TRAPPED IN HER TIME XXX FROM MADAME DE POMPADOUR. SHELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN X

Versailles princess has signed off.

Badwolf has signed on.

THE COFFE MAN: A woman called madame something was askng about you… ill copy th message..

Badwolf: kk x

THE COFFE MAN: Versailles princess: I NEED TO FIND ROSE TYLER!!1 IF YOU SPEAK TO HER AGAIN TELL HER IM TRAPPED IN HER TIME XXX FROM MADAME DE POMPADOUR. SHELL KNOW WHAT I MEAN X

Badwolf: crap the plot thickens bye Ianto xxx

Badwolf has signed off .

THE COFFEE MANS PERSONAL MESSAGE:, one by one the penguins steal my sanity .


End file.
